


Dave's secret daughter

by malurette



Category: Lastman (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, not sure how to tag this one yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: help I'm out of idea re: creative titles--it's was so much easier to do in the original frenchdrabble collection featuring little Siri; more to come later?1st vignette : Life turned upside donw.2nd: Growing pains.3rd: Stay afraid and still do it.
Collections: malu tries to write in english





	1. Upside down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title:** Life Upside Down  
>  **Author:** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Fandom:** LastMan  
>  **Character:** Siri McKenzie  
>  **Rating:** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer:** Vivès, Balak, Périn etc
> 
>  **Author’s note:** ESL author with no beta-reader – if you spot any mistakes please do correct me.
> 
>  **Prompt:** #19.02, "unfamiliar" for fffc">  
>  **Continuity/Possible spoilers:** episodes 1-2  
>  **Word count:** 260

Siri wakes up in an unfamiliar place. It’s warm, the bed is way too big for her and comfier than what she’s used to. She’s blearily staring at a white washed brick wall. It looks nothing like her room at the boarding school. Even the smell in the room is different from what she was expecting, but it’s one she knows and likes nonetheless. Which still makes it odd.  
She takes a look at a slept-in, wrinkled frilly uniform dress and knows she can't keep wearing it.  
She remembers. Richard took her to Dad’s place. And Dad’s not here. Not anymore. Richard is dark, tall, handsome, muscular, clumsy but well meaning, he says he’s Dad’s friend and he does sort of remind her of him so she immediately trusts him: what else can she do?

Everything in the club speaks to her of Dad, she expects she will see him round every corner. She sort of knows the place, she’s been there a few times, long ago, enough that she can’t remember the occasions, only know that she was there before. Dad and she haven't lived together for years; he only visited on special occasions and it made her happy, but he didn't raise her.  
He is... was loved by his friends, his students. Them, she never met before but it’s so obvious. They’re an aspect of his life she was no part of and she’s just discovering. She loved him unconditionally; maybe she was too trusting, too naïve yet to just realize that she didn't actually _know_ him.


	2. Growing pains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title:** Growing Pains  
>  **Author:** ylg/="malurette">  
>  **Fandom:** LastMan   
> **Character:** Siri  
>  **Rating:** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer:** Vivès, Balak, Périn etc
> 
> **Prompt:** #20.12, ">growth" for fffc">  
>  **Word count:** 175

Siri's growing up. She understands she's not a child anymore ; she's soon to be a young lady. She used to trust that her dad would alway protect her—but she had to come to terms with the fact that he failed. Even if she got another knight in less than shining armour to pick up the mantel...   
And there's the truth that she's a monster herself, and it's not her fault, but nonetheless she has to live with it.   
Her dad wasn't perfect and there's been resentment then forgiveness. Her uncle made a terrible mistake but she knows never wanted to hurt her... did he ?

Anyway she can't live with so much anger eating at her, not when there's worse shit eating her up from the inside.   
She's growing up in many ways. She's maturing, yes, and her body's growing too. She's getting taller,   
and,  
wider...  
shit. 

(And she's under a lot of pressure with all those changes so she's allowed one last childish outburt at the dire realisation that she's not a child anymore.)


	3. And still do it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title:** And still do it  
>  **Author:** ylg/="malurette">  
>  **Fandom:** LastMan (cartoon)  
>  **Character:** Siri  
>  **Rating:** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer:** Vivès, Balak, Périn etc
> 
> **Prompt:** #19.21, "bravery" for fffc">  
>  **Spoilers:** to the very end  
>  **Word count:** 165

They say that bravey isn't never being afraid, it's daring to do what's fair and needed even when you're afraid. It's to have in mind the stakes and to act on it.   
Siri never really had a choice. What else could she do; go sit in a corner and wait for death? since she'd accepted the idea that nobody could ever cure her...   
Richard fought for months on the basis of a false hope. Before that, he just drifted through life, never thinking about his actions. He learned a lot while taking care of her.   
She likes him. She loves him. It's just too bad it didn't work out.   
Yes, she's afraid that Chorum'll eat her up. But she doesn't want Richard to die, and for nothing. If she must disappear anyway, then she wants that at least, he can go home and go on with his life. Please?  
It'll be for the better. And she'll think of him 'til the end so she'll be less afraid.


End file.
